Normalcy Isn't Really Our Thing
by PerforatedFiction
Summary: Harboring life or free to eat sushi? The unexpected pregnancy of Nanako and the strongest man in Ikebukuro is definitely a story to tell. Warnings: Cussing and sexual refernces.. or something like that ;D


**Author's Note: Yes, another OC story. I like putting my own characters in other stories that don't belong to me xD **

**I also base all their names on mine so... Yeah. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Drink faster, Nanako." I gulped and nearly choked on the sweet strawberry kiwi juice that I was desperately trying to down. Geez, it feels like my stomach is gonna explode. I pull the two liter away from my mouth and gasp for breath.

"Shut up, Mimi." I panted and checked the time on my phone. "Damn it. How long does it take this to make its way to my bladder?"

Mimi tossed her red hair over her shoulder and laughed.

I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench where she followed. "If it's really the case, how are you gonna tell him?"

I shrugged. "I try not to think about it. Too stressing."

"You need a plan."

I shook my head. "I'll just tell him straight." I stood back up and headed for a convenience store. "They have a bathroom, right? I can check my pee for babies there."

"Do you have to make taking a pregnancy test sound like that?" Mimi complained as we approached the small store. We both took a huge breath. "I'm here for you." She turned to me and hugged me before I made my say to the small restroom in the back corner of the store.

The space was cramped and a nasty scent lingered in the air. I pulled the rectangular box from my purse (which I was using for the first time since I didn't want to carry around a pregnancy test in my hands in public) and took out the white and purple stick. "Alright." I held it in both hands in a way that looked like I was praying to it. "Please be negative. I'm a good person, right? In not ready for a baby. Especially with a man I don't know much about." I sighed at the sad situation I was in.

I shook my head and pulled my pants down and went through the procedure for the life changing stick of fear. After I left the bathroom I spotted Mimi and walked up to her.

"Oh, you're done Nana- ew! At least put it away!" I looked down and saw the test in my hands. I was gripping it like a lifeline.

"Can't, Mimi. I'm too nervous." We waited awkwardly for a few minutes and I handed it to her making her jump and dodge the peed on stick. I held it up for her to see with a shaking hand and cleared my throat. "What does it say? Am I harboring life or free to eat sushi?"

Mimi sighed. "It's a plus sign. "

For a second, I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. I felt sick. This isn't supposed to happen. What do I tell him?

"What are you gonna tell-"

"I don't know!" I snapped harshly. I didn't allow myself to feel bad for her while I had my inner turmoil. Twenty isn't a bad age to have a baby, right? I can work until I'm huge and he will support me.

Agh, what am I kidding? He's not the fathering type. He's barely a people type. He'll probably deny it and leave. That's what guys do.

But now that I think of it, I cant imagine him walking out on something as big as this. He's not really the type to give up because he doesn't want the responsibility. How should I tell him?

'Hey, yeah, I'm great. Today I had a bagel for breakfast, went for a walk, met up with my friend, Mimi, found out I was pregnant with your child, ate some candy, watched the new magician movie, and ran into you. How was your day?'

Or

'How do you feel about a baby? Well, too late to think now because we are having one now!' And act super happy and suck him into my endless optimism?

Naw, I should just tell him straight. I guess we are the most unlucky couple in the universe. 'Hey let's lose our virginity together! Pregnant? Well, fuck.'

"Nanako, let's get out of here. The movie starts in half an hour." Mimi nudges my arm and pulls me out of my thoughts.

I look at her face, her septum piercing and perfectly colored red hair. Her eyeliner is thick. Today's makeup theme is kitty. She used to have blonde wavy hair and was against even the smallest bit of makeup. I guess since moving to Ikebukuro, she's developed a different liking for her appearance. But I guess I've changed, too. I started straightening my hair and dressing Ulzzang.

Bonus for dressing super cute while pregnant~! I sighed at the image of me with a large belly in the same clothes I wear now. "Let's go."

I guess I should have been more aware of who was around when we walked out of the small store. I should have paid mind to who could've been watching when I dropped the stick into the trash can outside. These were all 'should've 's' because the next thing I know, I was watching a cigarette fall from a shocked blond man's mouth. I froze as so did he at the sight of each other. My wrist being grabbed didn't really register until I felt a pain and I flinched at his sudden close proximity.

"What was that?" He was shaking visibly.

"Sh-Shizuo." I breathed.

* * *

**Shizu-chan is in shock~~~**

**Review~~**


End file.
